Backstage in Europe
by MkGrays
Summary: It's the summer after the girls 1 year of college and they need a job. They come across an audition to join a band as backstage singers. If the girls make it into the band they will be going on a summer long tour in Europe! Course they'll find love...
1. Summer Job

**Backstage in Europe**

**-All three Guys are Vampires**

**-All three girls are human**

**It's that summer after the girls first year of college and they need a job. After looking long and hard they come across an audition to join a band as backstage singers. If the girls make i in the band they will be going on a summer long tour in Europe!**

**The boys have always wanted to be in a band, but the there's one problem they're vampires. What if they did get famous? How long would they have to hide before people would finally forget them so they could join civilization again? But they do it anyways, but they need four backstage singers to join them on their Europe tour. **

**Since I'm not Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, I do not own anything Twilight :(**

**(BPOV)**

"No… nah… Definitely not! Hey this one works for you Bella," I looked up from my position on the cold tile floor just as a yellow piece of paper flew into my face poking my eye with its delicate corner.

"Ow! Alice!" I protested as she snickered but her eyes stayed locked on the large corkscrew wall filled with multicolored paper advertisements for various summer jobs. I looked at the devilish paper that had poked me moments before, then snorted when I read the first word RUNWAY… I didn't read the rest not needing to and instead crumpled it up. I had difficulties walking let alone modeling while walking.

"You guys are still looking?" I heard Rosalie's voice from down the long corridor as her heels clicked on the floor echoing in the silence of the hall. She slung her bag—full of college class books—over her shoulders with grace and ease.

My eyes shot around for the crumpled up piece of paper, "now this is more for Rosalie," I grumbled when I found the paper then through it towards the approaching Rosalie. She raised her eyebrows and looked confusingly down at me while Alice hunched her shoulders to suppress her giggles.

"If we don't finish soon the whole school will be out and attacking these boards!" Rosalie pointed out the obvious with an edge in her voice. Alice and I turned our heads only slightly towards her while our eyes gave her the 'ya think?' glare.

"Well at least Bella and I got out here when we said we would," Alice piped in, her eyes scanning a green piece of paper just slightly above her head.

"So, I lost track of time in the professor's very interesting speech," Rosalie said looking away dreamily. Alice and I both knew Rosalie's crush on her own college professor.

"Only you would loose track of time in an auto mechanics class," I said with distaste in my voice as I blankly stared at the gradually blurring wall, I'd been staring at for so long, that my eyes were beginning to protest.

"It just so happens that I enjoy auto mechanics very much," Rosalie huffed while punching out her left hip that supported her left arm.

I rolled my eyes discreetly while Alice changed the dangerous subject, "well as punishment for your lateness you can go check the top fliers." Both Alice and I had tried our best to reach the fliers at the top by jumping frantically or giving each other piggy back rides, but all ended in failed attempts, or bruised butts.

Rosalie took her punishment and made her way to the stapled wall. "Hmm… how about this clothing store, umm Glorious Girls?" Rosalie suggested while tearing off an orange paper.

Alice's eyes shot up towards the little paper with excitement, "Ooh! I've seen that store at the mall—"

"No—!" I quickly cut in. The thought of spending time in the mall just because of my friendship with Alice and Rosalie was daunting, let alone an entire summer in it for a part time job! I shuddered at the thought, while Rosalie took pity on me and crinkled up the orange paper then threw it into the Mt. Everest high pile of rejected jobs. The pile reminded me of the heaps of dead leaves that grew in neighbors' yards every fall.

We kept our eyes trained on the wall, looking for anything of interest. I stole a quick glance at my wrist for the time, 5 minutes until the wall would, not only be covered in fliers, but college students.

"Hey guys," Rosalie filled the silence with her interested voice, "what about this?" I got off my aching stiff knees to meet Alice beside Rosalie to inspect the plain white paper held in her fingers.

**BACKSTAGE SINGERS**

We are looking for **4** backstage singers for the band Living Forever

Auditions will be held at the college building, room 208 in the studio recording room.

Please note that those chosen will be going to Europe for the summer, to tour.

Call this number (xxx) xxx-xxxx to sign up ahead of time and for more information.

Auditions will be on May 21 12:00p.m.-4:00p.m.

"OO!" Alice jumped up and down—her flip-flops making an off rhythm beat—while her hands clapped noisily throughout the hallway, enthusiasm clearly breaking through her eyes.

I looked questioningly at the paper giving a second to respond. Both their eyes were penetrating into my very skull, trying to get a glimpse of my answer to come. "Aw come on guys, you know how much I hate being on stage. And I can't sing and I can hardly walk let alone dance!" I complained giving my best pout which had a worn off effect throughout our friendship and all the times it was used to get out of trips to the mall or wherever else their minds were able to cook up.

"First of all _Bella_," Alice straightened up while putting a business woman face on, "you would be the _back_stage dancer, so no one would really be looking at us. And please do not start with the 'I'm not pretty! I can't do that! I'm not that!" Alice began to mimic my words as Rosalie nodded her head in perfect agreement making me sink back further into the off white walls of the school. "You _are_ a good singer—no buts!" she had her finger up to my nose while her nose was held up high in the air.

Rosalie continued Alice's speech, "and so you aren't very coordinated but the key word here is backstage _singer._ So all you have to do is a few oo's and aaw's and maybe a few hands motions," Rosalie concluded the little Bella speech while I contemplated my options.

I guess it wouldn't be too bad, considering if I was actually accepted, which was as big of a chance as Britney Spears becoming sane.

"Oo!" Alice jumped up again, "and we would get to go to Europe!"

I'd never been to Europe. I tried to even out my face but a grin began to form. I finally let out an exhale of contentment, "okay." Alice squealed while Rosalie smiled triumphantly.

Once we were done with the celebration of satisfaction for finally picking a summer job, Rosalie mumbled while giving us both a quick glance, "Have you ever heard of them before?"

Alice shook her head while I let out a low, "no." They must have been just a small band trying to make it big time. They also must've had a lot of money to start off going to Europe to tour.

A low buzz of talking began to fill the passageway as doors began to open as people walked out of their classrooms in clumps of bored faces. The hallway started filling and I could tell many of the people were walking to the wall filled with jobs.

"Well that was timing," Alice beamed then continued, "come on, let's go shopping for our outfits for the audition!" Alice exclaimed happily grabbing Rosalie's and my arms to skip off towards the car. I groaned loudly in protest but my voice was lost in the crowds' growing voices as we weaved in and out.

"Room 208," I reminded Rosalie and Alice while I had the white information sheet glued to my face stumbling on the sidewalk from loss of vision.

Alice grabbed my arm after I stumbled once again, "Jeez Bella don't kill yourself! That's the fifth time you've nearly fallen flat on your face!"

I tore my eyes from the frustrating white piece of paper to glare at Alice, "you read it then!" I huffed exasperated while I threw the paper at her face. She dodged the paper and my hand avoiding any injuries but scooped the paper up before it hit the floor.

Rosalie cut in before Alice could reply, "we don't need the paper! We already know what room we need to go to! All we need to know is where the room is, and since that sheet doesn't have a map, we don't need it!" I was about to cut her ranting but the death glare her eyes were offering to anyone who dared to look, stopped me. "Not that we should need a map, since this is our own bloody school!" Rosalie was fuming as she held her hands tightly to her side.

We were on our second walk around the school and still no sign of room 208, maybe it was a typo.

The cloudy overcast sky reflected our moods perfectly as the chilling wind swam through the leaves of the scattered trees around the open campus. My hand slid on the rough light peach colored walls, every now and then running over smooth dark blue as I passed a door.

"Look at this! 206… 207… and then, Nothing!" Rosalie screeched, inspecting the building as if it were a crime scene. A few passing people gave us questioning looks but hastily quickened their pace when they saw the hysteria burning in all our eyes.

None of us had ever had a class in the performing area of the school, therefore had no idea where it was. Although it should have been near the other 200 buildings, it wasn't. Like it 'fell off the edge of the earth' or was under the ground somewhere.

I was beginning to appreciate Alice's rule of 'half an hour early to everything'. We only had 10 minutes left to find the building, get inside and be directed to our spots in line for the audition. If we'd left any later we would surely be late. When we called they gave us a number that would decide the order we auditioned in.

Other than that I didn't have a clue how the auditions would go, although I knew I needed a song to sing for at least 45 seconds but no longer than a minute and a half.

I looked behind us lazily trying to cool off my nerves and aggravation. I saw a tall pale skinned girl with strawberry blond hair walking briskly. I tried to stop my staring but couldn't help it, her features were perfectly proportioned and she looked like she was headed to a model shooting. Her light topaz eyes caught mine and smiled giving a short nod.

I gasped and my eyes became slightly larger than normal, but not because of the kind gesture she gave, but for the white piece of paper held loosely at her side by two fingers.

She gave a questioning look at my reaction as she made her way closer. "Um excuse me?" I said shyly, embarrassed for my ridiculous reaction.

"Yes?" she slowed her steps when she was in normal talking distance of us. Rosalie and Alice had turned around curious to whom I was talking to. Both of them studied the girls unnatural beauty for a second then gave similar gasps to mine when they noticed the paper.

"Are you going to the audition?" I pointed to the paper that her fingers lightly lifted into the air.

"Yeah are you?" she smiled kindly showing her toothpaste white teeth.

"Well we're trying too. But we can't seem to find room 208," I said awkwardly while a light blush crept over my face.

She laughed making me twitch with jealousy for the flow in it. I felt bad for Rosalie, knowing how she enjoyed most of the attention, and hated competition. "I can help, but do you mind if we hurry I'm suppose to be there in five minutes," she looked at her watch quickly.

"Sure—"

"Whatever—"

"Thanks!" Alice beamed always managing to stay chipper somehow.

"I'm Tanya by the way," she put in before we headed off.

"I'm Alice!—"

"Bella—"

"Rosalie—"

After our introductions we began our walk which took us around the building and through a small back part of the building then up a flight of concrete stairs, staying under the shade of trees. We took a sharp left then another sharp right and down a long narrow shaded path alongside another building. No wonder we could find it, it was like a maze!

Tanya began to make light conversation but my breath was getting heavier and heavier so I prayed it wouldn't be anything too long to respond to. "What songs are you guys going to do?"

Alice was the first to respond, "All My Loving, it's sung by the Beatles but it's also in the movie Across the Universe" I watched her do something in-between a skip and a jump with her tiny legs, not even breaking a sweat.

I followed suit with a slightly breathless voice, "Building a Mystery by: Sarah McLachlan."

Rosalie was last as she mumbled, "Reflections by: Christina Aguilera."

We had all taken a long time in our dorms discussing our options and strong points for songs. A few google searches and heated discussions later, and we had them.

"What are you singing?" Alice besieged while she skipped beside Tanya who smiled and gave a slight chuckle to the bundle of energy beside her.

"Strawberry Wine, it's by Deana Carter," Tanya said then pointed towards a door with many girls standing around it humming or talking to others. Most had nervous faces on, constantly fidgeting while others stood confident. I had a feeling I'd be the nervous.

"Finally! No wonder we couldn't find this place!" Rosalie grumbled loudly.

Tanya looked back and chuckled, "Well the fastest way is from the front, since we were in the back we took the back way which is the longest." Rosalie glared at Tanya, whose eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well it was nice meeting you lady's I should go in good luck!" With that she squeezed past a group of girls and into the door.

Alice and I eyed Rosalie. "What?!" she crossed her arms, but Alice and I kept staring waiting for her to admit her wrong. She sighed heavily and annoyingly dropped her arms to her sides, "We need to go in too."

We squeezed past the same group of girls and I noticed the paper with numbers written on them taped to their shirts. We entered a crowed little room with dark red velvety walls and a dim dreary feeling to it.

A tall scrawny looking guy stood in the middle with two large stacks of papers in his hands. Girls were swarming around him shouting out their names as he struggled through the pile.

He called out in a squeaky voice, "Can I have everyone who has an audition for anywhere between 12:30 to 1:00!" Some girls backed away pouting while others continued more eagerly.

"Excuse us," Rosalie led the way through the girls earning scowls that she just as harshly gave back. "Excuse us, we have an audition in a few minutes," she said loudly above the girls. The guy looked up fumbled a little more with his stack of paper then asked for our names.

He searched for our names in the large pile. I could see sweat beads forming on his forehead.

I looked around the room while I waited. So many people were there, how would I ever get chosen? My breath caught when I saw a tall toned guy walking across the room trying hard not to run into anyone. He had very pale skin that was perfectly smooth and bronze perfectly messy hair. I kept my eyes trained on the figure of the sculptured man.

He held a pair of keys that he smoothly pushed through a lock on a door. Before he opened it to enter he looked over near my area, and our eyes met. I can't remember how long we stared but I can remember the very crooked grin that played across his lips. I did my best to smile back but he had already gone through the door as I stood there still struggling to get a descent smile out.

I probably had looked like an idiot. Was he one of the band members? If so I definitely wanted to get in.

When my attention finally turned back to the scrawny looking boy, I was handed a piece of paper with my number on it. He pointed to a table at the right of the room with tape and staples. Alice almost dropped dead when he fumbled to quickly explain that it was best to staple it to our clothes since the tape easily fell off.

"Will numbers 33, 34, 35 and 36 please step into the room," came a bored voice on the loud speaker in the top right corner of the room.

When I looked over my eyes spotted Tanya walking over with three other girls to the door that I suspected was where we would be doing our audition.

If for some crazy reason we were chosen I hoped we would be able to be with Tanya, she seemed like a nice and easy person to be friends with.

I did a quick shudder as the butterflies began to take over. I was number 39, Rosalie was 38 and Alice was 37, we would be next.

We made our way to the barely visible table which was hidden behind frantic girls piling over it in search for tape or a stapler. I made a wild grab through the packed bodies and came out with a stapler. Knowing my luck, I'd be one of the girls whose paper fell off during the audition if I'd used tape, so I began my work with the stapler.

Alice came over right after I finished my stapling, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open in an uncouth manner at the sight. I shrugged and offered it to her but she looked offended and turned away only to run into Rosalie who offered her tape.

We all went to stand by the door when we were finished. I was on my tip toes in anticipation. _What if I forget the words?_ _What if I trip walking in, or out? What if my voice cracks? _My mind began running at a 100 mile per hour going through every possible wrong.

After what seemed like hours the door opened and the four girls walked out with many different ranges of emotions playing on their faces. I smiled and waved at Tanya who had a casual look on. When she saw us she smiled and waved in response and gave us a quick good luck, before the loud speaker came on again.

"Numbers 37, 38, 39 and 40 please," the voice droned on again. With a heavy intake of stuffy air I straightened my shoulders and followed Alice and Rosalie into the room. I did a quick look behind me and spotted another girl with brown hair and a confident look on her face walking toward the same door.

When we walked into the audition room my eyes immediately squinted from the harsh bright light reflecting off the bright white walls. In comparison to the waiting room it was like looking at the sun.

I noticed the large tinted, practically black, window that we would be standing in front of and singing to. Four microphones were in the middle of the room all in a straight line. Alice skipped over to the last one as the rest of us took over the other three.

I bit my lip, _here goes nothing_.

**Hope you guys liked it! Tell me if ya did, so I know to continue or not :)**

**Also if you liked this writing style you can check out my other stoy Love in Ireland. Those of you who've read Love in Ireland and are reading Backstage in Europe becasue you've read my other story, Hello again :)**


	2. Auditions

**Thanks for all the Reviews! And all the people who looked at my other story ****Backstage in Europe****!**

**Still not owning Twilight :( I'll let you know if I do though :)**

**(EPOV)**

When I entered back into the judging room from the very crowded waiting room I was greeted by a growling Emmett, "well that group sucked!" he, crinkling up the paper with the peoples information on them and making a shot for the trash can, score.

I was still in a slight daze, remembering the girl from across the waiting room and her beautiful deep brown eyes and hair. She was so beautiful but she wasn't interested, for she stood like a statue even when I let a nice smile out. I sighed, a little frustrated with her rejection. What was I doing anyways? She was human. Vampires and humans did not mix.

"Well the last girl wasn't so bad," Jasper put in optimistically though his thoughts told me other wise. I looked through the window that connected us to the audition room. Four microphones stood in a row under the brightly lit room, representing the maximum we would allow to join the band as backstage singers.

Jasper leaned over the control board to announce into the loud speaker, "Will numbers 32, 33, 34 and 35 please step into the room." The door in the next room opened slowly as four girls strutted in.

The first was good looking, tall with strawberry blond hair and a nice smile; hopefully it would all match her voice. The next after her was also tall but with black hair and various piercing and no smile. The girl next to her looked the same, twins? The only difference was that she wore a kind smile like the first girl to walk in. Last was a short petite girl with curly brown hair who nervously pulled down on her shirt like she was afraid it would snap up revealing everything that made her a woman.

The first girl was peering curiously at the tinted window that would reveal our room, if it wasn't for the fact that it was tinted. That was when I noticed something different about her, though I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked confusingly at her then went in to find more.

_How long are they going to make us stand here and wait? _She wondered to herself. _Maybe I should switch my song. _I shook the thought away as Jasper said with a bored tone, "If you'll please go down the line and say your name and the song you'll be singing then the first person will start and we'll go down the line from there."

I took the stack of information of the people who called to say they were auditioning. The stack was in order the people would come in, so I looked at the first name which would be the girl singing first.

"Hi my name is Tanya and I'll be singing Strawberry Wine by Deana Carter," Tanya kept her smile light but sincere. The rest of them said their names and songs that they would be singing but I kept my eyes on Tanya, what was it?

She began her song after everyone introduced themselves. She had a good voice which was a relief from all the other singers we'd had so far. I was about to turn to the guys and ask but Emmett beat me to it.

"Does anyone else feel like there's something different about her?" his eyebrow was raised as he focused on the girl, named Tanya.

Both Jasper and Emmett then looked at me expecting me to know. "She seems normal enough in her mind, right now all I'm getting are the lyrics she's singing," I mumbled tapping the chair eager for her to finish so she could focus on something else and hopefully I could put the pieces together.

She finished her song and I immediately went into her mind listening intently to what might be a clue. The other girls next to her started but I didn't pay much attention.

_Ok that wasn't so bad. But what if they didn't like it? Or what if they did and I _am_ chosen? Could that be bad? Surely they can't get too famous and even if they did _I_ wouldn't because I'd be the backstage singer. _Her thoughts were confusing. If she thought that being chosen would be bad why did she try out? Maybe she had really bad stage fright?

_I'd have to go into complete hiding for years if I did get famous. But no, I wouldn't anyways. Though the thought of a hundred years away from any civilization wouldn't be so fun. _A hundred years? Then it hit me.

Her eyes, her skin, her unnatural beauty. She was a vampire, like us. She had topaz eyes so she mustn't drink from humans. Her skin was pale and perfectly smooth and would stay that way forever.

Her thoughts began to make sense. She was worried about the outcome of possible fame. Something Emmett, Jasper and I had talked over and over about. We'd all wanted to be in a band so much. But if we _were_ to get famous, after a while, people would notice our inability to age. The rumors of plastic surgery would only go so far.

But we finally gave into our desires and would be willing to go into hiding for however many years if need be.

I shot my eyes to Emmett and Jaspers who looked at me, waiting for an explanation. "She's a vampire!"

"What?—"

"How—?" But they both looked, giving her a double over then I could hear the mental clicks play in their minds.

"Oh!—"

"I say we keep her!" Emmett boomed a little too loud we worried the sound proof wall would fail. We all looked at the four girls quickly to make sure they hadn't heard, but Tanya's eyes had shot up and was looking intently at the window, trying to get a glimpse inside.

_What was that? _She questioned confirming my caution.

"That would be nice to have another vampire, and she doesn't drink human blood! Look at her eyes," Jasper was intrigued, sitting at the edge of his seat as Emmett held a similar position.

"Yeah! She pretty hot too," Emmett added with his eyes taking in Tanya. I did a quick double over myself, not too bad.

Jasper was eager now as he spoke into his microphone, "thank you ladies, you'll receive a call in the next few days if you made it." With that they followed their line out the door and Jasper called the next girls in but his voice was back to its bored tone as Tanya left, "numbers 37, 38, 39 and 40 please."

The door opened but instead of the slow skittish swing that we had been getting, it flew open with a fluent swoosh revealing a tiny petite figure with short black hair and a beaming smile. The girl skipped her way over to the last microphone beaming the whole way.

Next came a tall attractive blond girl who cat-walked in with a determined look on her face. The next girl did not make such an entrance as the first two, but I was captivated nonetheless by her small frame and brown hair and eyes. Her deep brown eyes squinted form the harsh light as she made her way over to the next mic with her eyes scanning every inch of the floor in front of her.

Then I recognized her as the girl from across the waiting room, the girl who had ignored my smile. My heart sank a little from the memory but I quickly shook it out of my head and focused as the next girl made her way in. She also had brown hair but had a confident look on her face as she took the last microphone.

"If you'll please go down the line and say your name and the song you'll be singing then the first person will start and we'll go down the line from there," Jasper repeated his lines.

"Hi! My name's Alice!" Alice waved at the tinted window while doing a tiny jiggle of happiness. I grinned and saw Jasper and Emmett doing the same thing.

Jasper surprised me when he replied back, "Hello Alice," he said and I got a glimpse into his mind, _interesting, cute_, but I stopped myself not wanting to invade anymore.

If possible Alice smile widened and brightened, she giggled, "well I'll be doing All My Loving, by the Beatles. But Across the Universe uses it also!" she was so cheerful it seemed to ease through the window making me happy as well, or maybe it was just Jasper.

The tall blond then began her introduction, "I'm Rosalie," her voice had a seductive tone to it, whether it was intentional or natural, "I'll be singing Reflections by Christina Aguilera."

I waited on my toes as the next girl began to speak, "My name's Bella, I'll be singing Building a Mystery by Sarah Mclachlan," she spoke shyly to the window. I tuned out when the next girl spoke for my eyes were trained on Bella, I didn't know what it was… and then it occurred to me, I couldn't hear her thoughts.

My eyebrows furrowed as I focused all my attention on concentrating for some sort of wave from Bella… nothing. I was so deep in thought that I lost track of time and was only awakened when I heard a sweet voice begin. It was Bella…

You come out at night  
That's when the energy comes  
And the dark side's light  
And the vampires roam  
You strut your rasta wear  
And your suicide poem  
And a cross from a faith that died  
Before Jesus came  
You're building a mystery

Her voice was so beautiful, sweet and innocent, I felt like clapping when she finished her verse. Both the guys looked my way with brightness in their eyes.

"Those three girls, we have to have those three girls," Emmett said in a desperate tone as Jasper nodded his head vigorously. I felt slightly guilty for I had completely spaced out for the first two girls' song. But I'd take Emmett and Jaspers word and agree.

**Thanks again for all the Reviews! Everyone's so nice and funny!! :) **

**So I'm going on vacation only for a few days but that means for a few days there will be no updates :( Sorry**

**Thanks again!**


	3. One Missed Call

**Another chapter! Finally! Thanks for all the Reviews they're awesome!**

**I don't own Twilight teary eyed**

**(BPOV)**

"Could you get away from the phone for five minutes so you can help me with these grocery's?!" I asked while desperately holding onto the flimsy bags full of food that only had a 30 chance of getting eaten before it would spoil. I propped one of my knees up by the doorway welcoming the warm air from inside the cozy apartment while keeping my balance to make it to the kitchen part before I made a signature fall.

Alice was sitting on the couch with the television on low while eyeing the phone like a hawk on a mouse except for the fact she kept fidgeting.

I tried again more frantic then the first, "HELLO?! HELP!" That managed to get the slightest of head movement from her, but only enough so that her eyes could watch me from their peripheral vision.

Her voice droned like a robot when she replied weakly, "can't… might-miss… call." Her head and eyes retreated back to the blue plastic phone lying dormant on the wooden side table. I was inching my way to the counter trying my best not to drop any bags, you'd think I'd learn my lesson by then, never carry more than you can handle.

It was Rosalie's turn to break little Alice's trance, and she wasn't going for sweet and soothing. The already open door slammed into the wall announcing the arrival of a steaming Rosalie dragging the many groceries in gorilla style. "YOU BOUGHT ALL THIS STUFF YOU TAKE IT IN!" she bellowed and what little life we had in our apartment fled for peaceful housing, except for Alice, who stayed in the exact same position with the excepting of a slight nod.

I helped Rosalie heave the groceries up onto the granite counter, when she made it to the kitchen. I watched Rosalie cautiously when I saw the 'evil idea' look flicker in her eyes. She moved towards the sink and I began backing away slowly.

Rosalie grabbed a dish washing sponge, filled it with water and began to walk across the creaky wood floor to where poor helpless Alice sat, still oblivious to anything but the phone.

"Ahhh!!" Alice jumped off the couch finally breaking the trance of phone-staring and instead began her clothing-gaping. I could here the _drip, drip_ as her soaked black hair released droplets of water onto the floor.

Strangely she didn't get mad, instead she looked up at Rosalie as if waiting for something, or a five lettered word that started with an S and ended in a Y.

But instead Rosalie said something else, "if we made the band they would have called by now! Now help us with the groceries!"

Alice stomped her foot then began in a whiney voice, "but I know we made it! We had to of! I know their going to call I can feel it!"

"Great, well _feel_ it while you get your tiny butt out into the cold and help _us_ with the heap of food you just _had_ to get!" Rosalie stood like a scolding mother to her grounded child, with her hands on her hips. With great reluctance, Alice made a tiny step towards the door then began dragging her tiny feet all the way. I followed behind her making sure she had no escape.

We made it down the flight of stairs, since the building had no elevator. We all piled each others arms with bags full of food; hoping only one trip would be needed. Once every bag was out of the car and we were struggling to see over the tops of our bags, we made our way back up the stairs.

Many curses and stubbed toes later, we were at the door, Alice racing in front of us to dump her groceries on the floor and check the phone. "One missed call! I bet this is them! I TOLD YOU!" Alice shrieked but it hardly bothered me for I had dropped my bags full of food to run over and crash into the couch waiting for her to play the message. Rosalie had done the same since half a second later I could feel the couch tip slightly out of protest when Rosalie also slammed herself into the couch.

"_You have one new message and 2 old messages" _the voice on the message speaker spoke_, "Fist unheard message… Hello this is Jasper from the band, Living Forever. I'm calling to inform Alice, Rosalie and Bella that you all have been accepted into the band as backstage singers. Please call the following number as soon as you get this message, (xxx) xxx-xxxx. Thank you." _His voice was so formal I couldn't help but giggle slightly to myself.

My giggles turned into full fledged squealing and jumping with Rosalie and Alice as we grabbed each others arms and swung ourselves around the room in circles screaming louder and louder.

"WE MADE IT!!—"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!—"

"I CAN!—"

"WE'RE GOING TO EUROPE!!"

"EUROPE!!"

And so we did… After more squealing, panicking for what to bring, good byes to some friends, and confusion for still not seeing the band members in person a week after they told us we made it into the band and what day we'd be going to Europe.

A sudden gust of wind flew by covering my face with my brown hair as I struggled to spit it back out of my mouth. I repositioned my suit case so that it would stand on it's own in front of the private jet we were taking to Europe. I had taken my time to gawk at the plane but after thirty minutes of waiting and gawking, the sight got boring and the same blowing wind, annoying.

Alice was on the concrete floor, Indian-style, while Rosalie had taken her extra large suitcase for a seat. All of us were situated outside of the airport waiting for the rest of the band to come outside so that the security guards could lower the stairs to the jet and we could retreat into the warmth of the sturdy walls.

The sun kept making random showings of itself, but not enough to keep the coldness away. Not too far in the distance I saw a dark cloud threateningly making its way over to where we sat.

Most of the anxiety was from the fact that we hadn't actually seen the band in person yet. They seemed nice enough from all the times we talked on the phone going through details, but what if they weren't really nice?

I watched as the large dreary cloud inched closer, frightening the precious sun away—the only thing keeping me standing there waiting.

Another Gust of wind swept past taking my suitcase with it so that the big black cloth hit the cement with a loud slap. As I made my way to pick it up, I stubbed my toe on perfectly flat ground causing me to stumble over the large case, falling flat on my face.

I laid there for a second, waiting for the laughter of my two best friends to overcome the raging wind, but it never did. Confused, I mopped up my face from the cold hard cement to peer at what was the cause of their silence.

What I saw had my jaw skimming the ground, ready to catch flies. My body was still halfway on the suitcase so my butt stuck up in an unmannerly way and my back had a slant downward, all the way to the ground like a slide.

Walking towards the jet with hair gracefully blowing in the wind, arms swinging at their sides and grins playing on their faces were the four most beautiful creatures I'd ever seen. On the very left of the line that the stunning creatures formed, was a tall burly guy with pale skin and cocked eyebrows. Next to him was another tall but less bulky guy with blond hair and pale skin, in fact they all had pale skin.

My eyes then moved to the next subject for gawking. She was also tall and filled out in all the right places with strawberry blonde hair. She looked oddly familiar, and then I remembered where she was from and who she was, Tanya, from the auditions! She had made it! A small grin formed on my lips as I remembered her nice attitude towards us all. Luckily we would have another person to add to the friend list for sure. At least for Alice and me, I remembered Rosalie's reaction, she usually took awhile to warm up to new people.

The group of unnaturally good looking people were halfway to the jet, so I quickened my inspection. The next person—the one at the end, on the right—was also tall, pale, with a toned body and messy copper hair. He also looked familiar; though I was sure we'd never spoken before, for if we did I would have definitely remembered. He walked with grace just like the rest of them but there was something about him that kept my eyes hungrily going back for more.

The light bulb in my head clicked on, lighting up the dark skies above, when I remembered the face, also from the auditions. He was the guy from across the room with the adorable crooked grin, which he wore as he walked closer and closer to the jet.

From my peripheral vision, I saw Alice and Rosalie getting up in a similar state of aw as me. Suddenly my face turned the brightest, most vibrant shade of red, when I looked at my position then to the group of gods in front of me, witnessing my moment of shame.

All four of the pale extremely good looking creatures stood still wearing similar grins, except for the bronzed hair guy who wore his crooked. There was a silence that spread over all of us as Rosalie and Alice turned around finally realizing what the silence was for.

A big BOOM of laughter shook the heavens as I jolted in my awkward position from the loud shock of it. My butt landed hard on the floor after I had rolled off the suitcase, in attempt to save as much pride as possible. My eyes rolled upward to see the culprit of the laughter. It was the big burly guy but he wasn't alone for long, since the rest of the attractive party began laughing as well as my two _best _friends.

My eyes widened when I felt two ice cold hands gently lifting me off the ground. I staggered to my feet to help the two hands but they seemed completely capable of lifting my fully grown body off the ground swiftly and gracefully. I looked up—still a bit red faced—to see the most beautiful light topaz eyes wickedly gleaming at me under a few loose strands of bronze untamed hair.

**Sorry I stopped it there, but my eyes are starting to water from how tired I am. I didn't want to wait any longer to post because it was getting ridiculous, with how long it's been since I've posted. So it's kind of short but my vacations over, so I'll be able to write more :)**

**Thanks for reading! And please Review so my tired eyes can brighten up :)**


	4. A Delectable Girl

Backstage in Europe

**I'm so so so sorry for how long I've taken! You are allowed to blow raspberries at me now… haha really I am sorry, I've just taken a break from everything and focused on school and sleep, that's my excuse. :(**

**But hopefully I'm back on track and I can have a more constant update system :)**

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight**

**(EPOV)**

"Damn the suns still out," I heard Emmett grumble from behind me as Jasper and I all paced near the window in the airport. We had been standing there for 15 minutes, waiting for the sun to leave so that we could head out to the jet and welcome the new band members. We all looked hopefully at the dark cloud making its way over, ever so slowly.

"Why didn't we just get a terminal?" Jasper spoke low to himself, but Emmett and I both heard and nodded our heads, frustrated.

"Look there they are!" Emmett cried out with a desperate tone in his voice. Jasper wasn't much help in the emotions department, for he wasn't much better right then. Jasper and my eyes followed Emmett's to the jet where, sure enough, three girls stood shivering with their hair blowing wildly in the wind. I particularly noticed the brown haired girl who had a thoughtful look on her face. Unfortunately I couldn't tell what was the cause for her thoughtful look, for I couldn't read her mind. That perturbed me very much, although I didn't like to admit it, it also excited me. Like a mystery.

I walked dangerously close to the window, risking getting caught by a sun ray, just so that I could get a closer look at the strange human that captivated me so.

"They're something aren't they?" Jasper said his eyes misting over as his thoughts drifted over to Alice. I tried not to listen but couldn't help myself as his mind began rambling in an amusing way. _Why do I feel such a pull towards that little girl? I suppose she's not so much a girl as she is little. But she's human, and for goodness sakes I'm over hindered years old. God why does she have to be so cute? _I looked over to where the little pixie girl now sat Indian-style tapping her hands in a beat on the ground. 

I decided to give Jasper some privacy and on my way bumped into Emmett's thoughts, _she's beautiful. _I pursed my lips thinking he was talking about the brown headed girl until I saw the image of the tall blond one. _Wonder what she would be like as a Vampire. No, shouldn't think like that… _But he did. I shuddered and went to distract myself.

I turned around and saw a tall strawberry headed girl walking our way. Our eyes met for a second and I got a glimpse into her head, _he's cute… wait stop you're here on business and—wait, is that the band members?_ It was Tanya, the vampire we hired. As she walked closer I got to study her more carefully. She was tall with strawberry blond hair, topaz eyes, and porcelain skin, a very nice combination.

Her thoughts weren't bad either, clean, logical and polite. She edged closer, unsure of what to do. Jasper and Emmett hadn't taken notice yet, for their eyes were still glued on the girls outside. Tanya smiled and I decided she would be nice to have around. I smiled back and made a move towards her to show her that it was ok to join us.

"Hello I'm Edward," I said providing a hand for her to shake.

She took my offered hand with a growing smile; showing off her white teeth. "I'm Tanya, nice to finally meet you in person," she said in a jokingly manner. _He seems nice, Edward. What a gorgeous smile. Stop it, too soon to be saying things like that… _ Jasper and Emmett had finally turned around from their window gazing, after hearing me speak with another voice replying.

"Hi," Tanya said over my shoulder, speaking to Jasper and Emmett, "I'm Tanya."

They walked up to each other, exchanging hand shakes and names, "Emmett—"

"—Jasper" It was all awkward after that, no one knowing what else to say, so I drummed my legs with my hands avoiding eyes.

"So," Tanya piped in after the moment of silence, "are those my fellow backstage singers?" she said as she moved towards the window, taking in the three girls easily. "They seem nice, too bad the sun's out, that why you're in here?" she asked friendly although her thoughts were anxious and desperate for conversation. _What if I give the wrong impression? What if I'm, not good enough? Why aren't they speaking?_

I decided to ease her nerves and reply with a little more meat in my sentence, "yeah they seem nice, wish we could greet them, we've been waiting here for at least twenty five minutes." Her face visibly relaxed after I answered.

After hearing me speak Emmett decided to get his share in, "this is why I hate the sun! It doesn't let me do anything," When Emmett spoke I pictured a five year old child gone through super early puberty and whining because he was put in time-out.

Tanya laughed halfheartedly, unsure of how to react to Emmett's tantrum. Jasper provided her some more comfort, "don't be bothered by Emmett, just think of him as a big friendly, really whiny child."

"HEY!" Emmett put in perturbed for once again being called a child, since it hadn't been the first time through the many years we'd known one another. Tanya was laughing freely now and I felt a smile form on my own lips as I watched her relax.

"Hey look, the suns gone," Jasper exclaimed pointing to the window. My eyes shot up in hope and then smiled broadly for finally getting the chance to go outside, before nightfall.

We hurried out the doors so that we could get into the Jet before the sun had anytime to find another peek hole through the cloud coverage. As soon as we opened the airport doors, big gusts of wind jerked our hair and loose clothing to the side. We walked in a straight line with me next to Tanya, as we headed for the three girls.

As we walked I saw the brown haired girl struggling to tame her suitcase that fell over by the harsh wind. My eyes popped in surprise when her little body went tumbling over, landing face first on the hard cement, after tripping over her suit case. She seemed oddly calm about just laying there with a mouth full of cement. For a second I thought she might have blacked out until slowly her head began to rise as she gave her friends a questionable look.

The blond one and the short black haired one paid no notice to their friend on the floor, for their eyes were focused on the four of us, who were getting closer with every step. I quickened the pace a bit to get to the brown haired girl faster and maybe help her up if she continued to stay on the ground like that. Slowly though, her eyes moved over to us then widened so much, I worried they would pop out of their sockets.

She made no move to get up from the floor though, instead her eyes raked over the lot of us. I couldn't help but do the same to her. She had chocolate brown eyes as well as hair, and her butt stuck up in the air from the smooth landing. I began to twist my grin at the sight of her cute little body taking on such a weird and complex position.

Finally we got to the spot and stood still waiting for someone to make the first move. It was Emmett of course. His laughed echoed to the heavens which startled the poor girl into jumping and twisting over landing on her butt.

I rushed to her side to help her up; worried she might've been injured. As soon as I touched her I took in the full extent of her smell and went rigid with shock. It was so unbelievably… mouth-watering. It came to me as such a shock how that small little girl could have such a strong and intense scent. It was a wonderful smell, oh very wonderful, too wonderful, so wonderful I could've taken her right then and there with all the witnesses just to taste a drop of her blood.

She looked at me with her deep brown eyes and I was able to compose myself enough to let her go, but quickly retreat back to the line, holding my breath the whole time. Jasper looked at me with a confused expression but I shook my head, for it would have to wait 'til later. If I lasted that long.

Emmett though took no note in our exchange and instead tried to calm his laughter so he could crack, "well hello to you too! That was some greeting!"

The poor girl's eyes cast downward and a delicious red filled her face and I was reminded of her overpowering delectable scent. I could just feel my eyes blackening over as I struggled to hold my ground. I saw Tanya take a side glance at me with furrowed eyebrows. _What's wrong with him?_ She questioned in her head.

"Um… yeah," I heard the girl's musical voice softly speak through her embarrassment. I wished to say something, to do something to show her that it was ok, that no one was judging, but I was afraid that one move might send me into a rage of oblivion and I might end up hurting her or worse killing her. For some reason the thought of it set my jaw to a maximum tightness of determination to make no move.

My eyes focused on the floor, counting every speck in the cement, to keep my mind preoccupied, away from Bella and her running blood. I heard a bubbly voice say with giggles, "that's our Bella for you." _Bella,_ through all the commotion I'd forgotten that we already knew the girls names. Isabella, Rosalie and Alice. So now I knew that the girl who'd tripped was Isabella, or so her friend called her Bella. I tried to remember back to the audition to remember the other two. Which was Rosalie and which was Alice?

A short gleaming girl prancing into the audition room popped into my head, Alice. So that was probably Alice, the girl with the bubbly voice. The other must be Rosalie, the blond. The name preoccupation was helping me from the scent that teased me with its running veins and pumping heart.

"—and this is Edward," I looked up when I heard my name. All the girls' eyes were on me with smiles on their faces. I figured I was being introduced so I gave a polite 'hello' before retreating back to the ground, but not before catching Bella's captivation chocolate eyes.

This was going to be hard.

**I know I called the band "Living Forever" in the first chapter, but now I'm not so sure I like that, what do you think?**

**Living Forever**

**Forever Live**

**100 Years and More**

**Or something else? Ideas? (I'll give you credit if I chose yours) :) thanks!**

**Review please! I love hearing from everybody! :)**


	5. Black and White

**Woohoo! Finally another chapter! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Thanks for all the suggestions for the bands name. I'm still not completely sure of what to chose, but I'll figure it out one of these days… :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Enjoy! :)**

"Well these are comfortable seats!" I hear Alice say optimistically as she plopped her tiny hips into a fluffy black chair. Only Alice could find the chair exciting and see the light in the situation as the rain began to pour down like Niagara Falls. It wasn't the best weather for an airplane takeoff; I shuddered, making my way through the Airplane, the walls were a blinding white and the windows aligning the walls were stretched out like horizontal circles. My guess was that the theme of the airplane was black and white. The carpet was an intricate design of twisting and turning black lines set on a white surface. The cabinets, off to the side, were white with black handles as the chairs were black but the couch was white. There was only one couch and it stretched out along a wall to fit maybe four people and then made an L shaped turn to fit three more people.

I found my way, without any injury, to the swiveling chair next to Alice. The boys had generously offered to take our suit cases up for us. The one who grabbed mine had given me a wary look before picking up my luggage. Probably didn't want me to make another classical fall that he had just witnessed. Although, I noticed he'd not been looking at me the whole time we were being introduce, or anyone else for that matter. Shy? _Edward_, just as I remembered his name, he walked past me sending off a whiff of his sweet intoxicating scent. His graceful stride took him to a chair at the opposite end of the airplane at the front of the airplane.

Alice leaned over to me with a grin, "A little candy for the eyes?" she teased while playfully giving my arm a gentle push. I bit my lip sheepishly and my cheeks began radiating off heat for being caught in the act. Despite my embarrassment I risked one last look in Edwards's direction to find him staring at me a bit quizzically. His back was straight and his head cocked to one side ever so slightly with his fists clenched tightly by his sides. I prayed there was no fire detector in the plane, for if there was, it would surely be going off any second; my cheeks were so hot, they felt on fire.

My eyes couldn't take in anymore of his gorgeous self for fear I might burst from all the emotions running through me. Why was he staring at me like that? His posture looked struggled, angry? Yet his face was puzzled. He wouldn't look at me outside the airplane but now… I dared another peek through my hair; I visibly relaxed when his eyes were trained at the wall in front of him.

The chair next to mine made a crunchy noise as someone sat down. I turned around, expecting to see Rosalie but was taken back when instead sat Tanya. I'd almost forgotten she was with us.

She held a friendly polite smile that I couldn't help but return. "Hi," she offered her hand which I accepted with my own quiet 'hi'. I tried to hide my gasp as I felt the iciness of her skin. She noticed my sudden stiffness and did a small laugh. "Oh, sorry, my hands, they're always cold," she said in a sort of humored nonchalant way as she waved them in front then quickly let them rest on the chairs edge.

"Oh," I said dumbly and let out a small laugh. "So…" more dumb words, "exciting," I nodded my head, referring to the fact we were on an airplane about to go on tour.

I don't know if Tanya understood that, that was what I'd meant, but Alice did. She saved the silent moment by letting out a squeal, "I know! Can you guys believe this?!" Her whole body began to shake and she twirled in her movable chair.

Rosalie walked by than said coolly, "Alice you're going to break the chair."

"Oh don't worry about those! They're very sturdy!" I heard a deep voice call from down the other end of the airplane, and then a huge body whipped by and crashed into another swivel chair. How many did they have?! Rosalie gave a weak smile, eyeing the big guy named Emmett, and then went to go sit at the other end of the couch Edward sat at. I noticed Jasper was already on the couch also, in the middle of the two. I was a bit baffled that I had not noticed.

"Refreshments anybody?" I heard a polite woman's voice call out and my head whipped around towards where the cabinets relaxed to a tall woman in a knee length navy blue skirt and a white buttoned up shirt. Her hair was blonde and had an airy texture to it as it rested above her shoulders. She had a professional look about her especially as she held a tray of what looked like soda. Was she there to serve us?

How did these guys afford this? I thought. They managed a private jet with service! They hadn't even started their band except for practices no doubt. But I knew they didn't have an album out or anything, since we asked them. They said they were going to make one real quick album with us since they had all the songs ready. But then, after that, go straight to performing little concerts while the albums were being made… I wasn't completely sure on how they were doing it. I was lost in thought and so jumped when a snapping finger cracked at the tip of my nose.

"Bella!" Alice called incredulously, "Would you like a soda!" I looked up to see the ladies deep blue eyes staring at me with a hint of impatience in them, although she kept her smile continuous nonetheless.

"N-no thank you," I rushed out. Even if I had wanted a soda, I wouldn't have taken one, I was a bit flustered from my day dreaming and embarrassed that I was caught. The lady moved on and offered one to Alice who hopped up and grabbed one herself, with her right hand, then with her left, took another one. She tossed me the soda with a grin. She knew me too well. I smiled my thanks to her then clicked off the cap. I watched the lady's progress out of the corner of my eyes with the drink held up to my lips. Emmett declined the soda offered, Rosalie nodded her head for one, waiting for the lady to take it off for her, Jasper said a polite 'no thank you' and Edward shook his head with a dull smile. The lady walked off to the back of the plane and as I watched her go I noticed Tanya hadn't grabbed a soda either. I didn't think much of it.

"Hello everybody, my name is Neil and I'll be your captain for this flight and the duration you use this Jet," said a deep mans voice. My head shot up but no one, I could see, was speaking. The voice continued and I noticed the speakers that blended in with the walls. "May I ask that you put on your seatbelts we're about to take flight. The emergency exits are located at the front right and back left, marked with the bright red letters reading EXIT. You can pop the cushions off the couches and use them as floating devices…" He pleasantly went through the rest of our emergency procedures we would go through if we were to crash. Then with an even more pleasant voice he concluded, "There might be some slight turbulence, I'll do my best to avoid it but, I'll ask you to keep your seat belts on for awhile until I say otherwise, thank you and we're off."

I felt a quiet rumble and then a slight tug as the plane began to move. The takeoff was a bit bumpy and I found my hands clenching Alice's arm and hers squeezed mine. We made it into the air safely but the turbulence was still active. My eyes made some fleeting glances out the horizontal shaped windows to find dark clouds covering us like a blanket. I suspected we were flying higher because my stomach began to feel heavier. Finally the clouds began to lighten as we made our way above the storm. The seatbelt sign was still on, so I found myself sitting in the chair in silence staring at the floor.

"How about we get to know each other?" Emmett asked excitedly. All our heads turned in his direction as some shrugged others let out a 'sure' and Alice squealed, "Yeah!"

"We already know each others names," Edward said looking a bit befuddled at why we would need to know more.

Alice piped in as if Edward hadn't said anything at all, "Let's go around and ask questions about others!" My head whipped to hers, desperately trying to catch her eyes to show her how bad of an idea that was to me. I didn't want to have to say something specific about me to everyone, and then ask other people something in return. I used to hate it when teachers made us do those kinds of things. I could tell that Alice was purposefully avoiding my gaze.

"Ok! I'll start! Um… Jasper! What is your favorite thing to do?" she asked eagerly.

He seemed to ponder for a second them replied back simply but civilly, "read." The game continued with Jasper asking Tanya what her favorite food was. Maybe it was just me, but I thought I detected a note of humor as he asked this. Also Emmett and Edward snorted. Tanya took a second but finally answered with a quavering voice, "pizza?" She then asked Edward a question of what he did in his spare time, which he answered 'play the piano'.

I couldn't help but feel captivated as I watched him. He was so beautiful, in fact they all were, Jasper, Emmett and Tanya. Of course Rosalie was beautiful and Alice too. But the other four had a different type of beauty, almost inhuman. Their brilliant white flawless skin and their varying shades of topaz eyes all added up to something, but what?

"Bella," I shook my head slightly when my name was called. Edward had said my name and was about to ask me a question, my heart jolted and began working overboard. "What do you plan to do after the tour?" Oh… that was hard one. What did I plan to do?

"Um… I really don't know," I answered truthfully while I let my eyes drift to Edwards. His gaze was steady yet his eyes felt like they could search and sift through my most secret thoughts. Our eyes were locked and I found myself incapable of escape, not that I wanted to. Someone coughed and I looked around surprised at my surroundings.

I quickly called on Rosalie and asked her a pointless question about her favorite color. I was so shaky from the previous Edward-watching that I missed her answer. Even though I already knew it was baby blue.

**Well hope you liked it! What did you think? :)**


	6. Duo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor Breaking Benjamin or Skillet (whom which I'm 'borrowing' songs of theirs)**

**Sorry it's taken forever to update! I got hooked on my story 'Standing in the Rain' but now that that's over I was able to crank out another chapter! I tried to make it a little longer as a perk to help you forgive me for my procrastination.**

**So here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**(BPOV) **

We had finally made it to the hotel room in Britain. The sky had cleared up sometime in the flight allowing us some nice sunny air. The boys and Tanya had practically begged for a terminal, which I thought was weird seeing as it would be easier if we just used the stairs to exit the plane.

I longed to get out into the sun but we kept avoiding it.

Rosalie, Alice and I stayed in the back following everyone's lead as we headed to the limo. Tanya would sometimes come back and strike up a short lived conversation.

The hotel we checked into was huge, reminding me of a slightly smaller castle. It was placed right on a busy street, so sight seeing would be easy. The stage we would be singing on was also not too far away.

Everyone got settled into their rooms, Rosalie and Alice in one bedroom Tanya and me in the other while the boys all had their own room, though they offered to pay for our individual rooms, which we told them was crazy.

Rosalie, Alice and I had practically ran out of the hotel and into the open streets, of course we offered everyone else to come with, though they politely declined.

We had the rest of the day to explore and get comfortable, while the next we would get straight down to business in memorizing all the songs and movements.

**(EPOV) **

The girls, to put it lightly, were very excited to go out and explore the town. I felt sorry for Tanya because she also seemed excited to explore, but the sun wouldn't let her or the rest of us for that matter, so she had to decline the girls' offers alongside Emmett, Jasper and me.

After I unpacked, which hadn't taken long, I walked over to Jasper's room, figuring Emmett would do the same. We sat down in individual chairs throughout the enormous elegantly decorated room, originally planning to quickly go through how we would teach the girls all the songs, their parts and such, but Emmett did otherwise.

"She's so hot!" he exclaimed loudly as Jasper and I hushed him. I already knew he was talking about Rosalie, the one he'd been talking about non stop. "I mean look at her now, imagine her if she were a vampire," he slapped the air with his big hands for effect.

Jasper and I just chuckled at his obscene gesture.

"Is it just me, or does their blood smell exceptionally good?" Jasper asked his face cautious.

I nodded my head as I let Emmett speak. "Yeah they do, especially Rosalie."

Jasper mused, "Really? For me it's Alice."

They both turned to me as I said in a small voice, "Bella."

"Well that's weird," Emmett said, shifting in his chair. It was weird...

**(BPOV)**

"Alice stop before you break somehting!" Rosalie scolded as Alice swung herself around the studio, looking at all the different instruments and 'thing-a-magigs'. I sat with Tanya on the couch reading over the lyrics of one of the songs.

We'd already had our day off, yesterday, which was spent exploring the town. Though, I didn't think that any of the boys or Tanya ever made it out.

"Well, these seem simple enough," Tanya observed as my mind tried to wrap around the words.

_FORGET IT_

It's a crime you let it happen to me  
Never mind, I'll let it happen to you  
Out of mind, forget it there's nothing to lose  
but my mind and all the things I wanted

I repeated the first few lines over and over again to remember. I only had a few echoes I would be doing, but it would be best to learn the lyrics to know what was coming, although it was kind of difficult when you didn't have the beat.

"Ugh," I complained the complete opposite of Tanya. "Well I don't know how you do it," she cracked a smile as I joined her in the humor of my hopelessness. "I hope they all get here soon so I can actually hear the beat of this song.

Tanya turned around, "yeah, where is Edward anyways?" I noticed how she only said Edward. There was a slight jolt of annoyance that went through me that she would put so much attention on him, but I quickly shushed that side down and decided to be content with watching Rosalie chase Alice around.

About five minutes later the boys entered the dimly lit room, each with a box full of folders.

Tanya jumped up and glided towards them. "Hello," she greeted as she peered into the box Edward was holding. I looked at his beautiful face but then looked quickly down, flustered, for he had been staring back.

"Hope you guys have been practicing," Jasper said lightly as Alice and Rosalie shared a sheepish look.

Everyone toppled onto the mini stage as Emmett took his place behind the drums, Jasper with the electric guitar and Edward with the base. There was a violin at the feet of Jasper while Edward stood near the piano; I was guessing that somehow they were able to switch off between the two instruments.

Rosalie and I were set on one side of the stage while Rosalie and Tanya on the other.

We began to go through all the songs. Out of the folders came the music sheets with all the directions which us girls held very tightly as we tried to keep up.

Two hours later and we were still at it; surprisingly none of us were in the least tired. Although for Rosalie, Alice and me it might have been from the espresso machine they kept in the studio.

Alice was vibrating beside Tanya as Tanya laughed at the sight of the overly excited Alice.

"K," Edward began as he passed out the next song sheet and apparently the last we needed to know, for the next concert at least. "This one is a bit different," I noticed when Jasper picked up the violin; "It's kind of like a duo so we're going to need one of you to sing the girl part. Who wants to do it?"

We all looked around at each other and shrugged, no one wanting to say yes or no.

Emmett got off the bench and walked over to the little group, "We'll do it this way then, I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 50."

Tanya said hers first, "45."

Alice: "2 !"

Rosalie: "25"

Me: "18."

"Bella's it!" Emmett boomed as my jaw dropped. "The number was 15!" I looked over to Edward, who I most likely would be singing with since he sang the majority of the songs. He held a smirk as he nodded his head then walked over to hand me a cordless mic.

"K guys let's show her the beat." Edward dragged the piano up as I stood in the middle of the stage awkwardly. Edward started off with a slow little tune then was joined with a blast of drums and a smooth violin.

They went over my lines for me at first so that I got the gist of what I was to do. Edward watched me the whole time as he played and sang, only looking away to concentrate on a more difficult part. They then started the song over as they let me try my lines.

_LAST NIGHT_

"You come to me with scars on your wrist"— Edward began to sing, starring at me the whole time as he leaned into the microphone. I held mine close to my mouth preparing to sing.

"You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this" his voice smoothed over the words.

I began my part_—"Just came to say goodbye"—_ I felt self-conscious from his cavernous stare as I sang over my lines.

_"Didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine—_

But I know it's a lie."

The chorus began with the heavy drums as Edward sang and the girls did some back up. He was so natural the way his lips moved into the mic and his body swayed slightly with the music. I felt like a stiff robot next to him.

"This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.  
The last night away from me"

We were onto the second verse as Edward started off

"Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
_I'm so sick of when they say  
__It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
_But I know it's a lie."

The song continued with a few more choruses and such. When it was over all the girls clapped but I couldn't look away from Edwards's gaze that held me so.

We were broken out of our trance by Emmett's drum set as he shouted, "Let's do that again!" And so we did.

We practiced over all the songs some more before finally heading up.

"Good practice everybody," Jasper encouraged, "we'll meet back down here tomorrow at 10 a.m. sharp."

The practices continued like that for a weak. Every one was getting along great. I could tell Rosalie was falling for Emmett as Alice was falling for Jasper. Tanya also seemed to take interest in Edward, much to my displeasure for I did too, although I tried to act like I didn't. Rosalie and Alice knew me too well.

"Screw her," Rosalie had stated when it was just the three of us at a coffee shop on a nice sunny day. They'd been gushing about their little crushes on the boys. When they were done I'd told them about my certain dilemma.

"She's right you know," Alice piped in, "'All is fair in love and war'." I really was beginning to hate that quote. Did everyone use it? Was it in some secret holy book or something?

"You know what I don't get?" Rosalie started after another sip of coffee, "is why Emmett is so gentle. I mean I've given him so many clues and hints you know? I've leaned into him, I've tried to put my hand on him but he always leans away. I can see it in his eyes he wants it, but it's like he's afraid I'm going to bite him or something." I tried to hide my snort at the idea, seeing as though Rosalie seriously looked stressed about it.

Alice straightened up, "met too!" Some people turned to stare from her outburst. "I once tried to hug Jasper but he pretended to trip over something, then when he got up he made this lame excuse that he needed to go clean the bathroom!" I found this comical and slightly disturbing.

"He knows they have maids to do that right?" I asked trying to hold my laughter in.

The day after that we had practice again. By then we all knew the songs pretty well and were onto stage direction and where we would walk, what we would do. I wasn't very good at it, but luckily everyone was patient, besides, my lack of grace seemed to amuse everyone anyways.

I was walking down the hall after practice, heading for our room when I stopped, "Oh I forgot my purse!" I told the girls, for the boys had left for somewhere else.

"You want me to go with you to go get it?" Tanya asked as Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes at me and laughed.

"No it's ok, I'll meet you guys up in a little I'll be quick!" I said not wanting to bother any of them. As they continued forward I headed back to the room.

The room was dark and dreary as I edged around the wall to find the light switch. When I finally found it, after stumbling on a few obstacles, I switched it on and looked for my purse but was distracted.

My eyes fell upon Edward's electric piano, glistening under the light. I thought for a second, whether I should touch it or not. When I was younger my mother had put me in piano lessons, I lasted only a few sessions before I quit.

Since no one was around I stepped up onto the mini stage and stood behind the piano, my fingers hovering over the keys. Lightly I pressed my pinky down then my index in a very non-rhythmic tune.

"You play?" a deep velvety voice asked from behind me. I jumped and fell back into a hard chest. "Woh, sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you," Edward apologized as he straightened me out.

"Oh its ok I was just… I was just leaving," I stuttered as I looked into his ever changing topaz eyes, which were at the time, dark. I turned from his stare and began to walk off towards my bag.

"Wait!" he shouted quickly. I stopped in my steps, curious to why he stopped me. We'd never really had any alone time to talk and really get to know each other on a very personal basis, apart from the band. "I-I could teach you?"

**(TanyaPOV)**

As I walked into my room I couldn't help but think of Edward. He was so handsome and nice. He was so different from all the other vampires, a great deal of that difference was because of his vegetarian choices. It was still slightly unnerving to find out that he could read my mind. A reason I always desperately tried to think of things other than him when I was around him.

Why was I falling so desperately in love with him? _Because he's gorgeous, nice and a good guy._

I'd tried to show him that I liked him by paying more attention to him, by lightly brushing my hand to his, but he was either oblivious to attention or just didn't want me.

I tried to move my thoughts to something else. I wondered where Bella was, she said she'd be quick. I got a little worried, seeing as she wasn't the most graceful of people. I decided I'd just take a quick peek to make sure everything was ok.

I pressed the elevator door waiting for it to come up from level one. I was about to turn around and take the stairs when there was a _ding_, signaling the elevators approach. When the doors finally opened I slid through and pressed the bottom floor.

I tried to walk at a normal speed to the building, humans were so slow. Finally I reached the building and made it in so I could walk down the hallway and to the door. The light was still on, maybe Bella decided to stay?

As I neared the door I could hear laughter from within. I peered through the little window on the door to find Bella and Edward in front of the piano. Edward had his chest to her back with his arms snaking over her arms to help her press down the keys, they both held goofy grins as Bella struggled with the keys.

I was overcome with a wave of jealousy as my heart was pulled into a knot. There was a certain emotion of hate towards Bella. But no, she was so nice. But she knew I liked him!

All of a sudden Edward looked up to the door and met my eyes. I took a sudden intake of breath as I fought over what to do next.

Quickly I fumbled with the handle, as if I'd just come up to it and hadn't been spying. "Hi!" I tried to sound cheerfully as I only looked at Bella, avoiding Edward's curious gaze.

Bella's eyes widened, did she think she was caught? Quickly, she turned her emotions around and smiled, "Hey Tanya! What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering what was taking you so long, I got worried so I came down to check but... looks like you're ok," I struggled to stay nonchalant. Bella looked down at Edwards arms which were still around her. She coughed and Edward released her, seeing as she was trying to get out.

"Right, well I'm just gonna go," she fumbled. I watched as she stumbled off the stage, grabbing her purse. Without another glance she squeezed past me and out the door. Silence filled her absence as I just stared at the ground.

I heard Edward getting off the stage as he made his way to the door I stood by. I finally lifted my head, "what are you doing?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, truly confused. I struggled to keep my thoughts hidden by singing one of the songs. My fingers found the bottom of m y shirt as I struggled to keep my composure.

"She's human, you know it's impossible."

Edward stopped for a second as he looked me over. His eyes were wider than normal as he took in what I had said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do," I started to get mad, the least he could do was own up to what he was doing. "Take my advice and be careful," my words were filled with ice, which I used to hide my hurt. Before he could respond I turned around and walked out the door, just like Bella.

**Review Please! :)**


	7. Just Gush it Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Skillet band lyrics, specifically the song Comatose**

**This is kind of short, but it's just to get the ball rolling :)**

**(BPOV)**

I was a bit shook up over what had happened that night with Edward; his cool arms that wrapped around mine to help press the keys. I didn't know whether Tanya was mad at me or not for I must have drifted off to sleep before she'd gotten home and when I woke up in the morning she had already left.

We had three more days before the concert and our practices were getting even more serious. We had our dress rehearsals now at the actual stage we'd be performing at. The last day before the concert we would take a break, rest our vocals.

I got ready as usual then went to join Alice and Rosalie in their room before we left. I hadn't told them about what happened that night and truthfully didn't feel the need to.

The stage we would be performing on wasn't huge, but it was a descent size. The majority of floor was just that, floor. There were a few rows of seats, but those were off to the side.

Luckily, when we got to the larger stage nothing seemed to be awkward between Edward or Tanya. Tanya smiled at me, like last night was only a dream. As for Edward, well he kept himself convincingly busy to notice anything. In fact the only time he really looked at me was for our duet; even then he scarcely looked at me. It was like he was scared of me, holding back.

When the day was finally over I trudged back to my room. Everyone else had some excuse to say that they'd be late.

I got to the empty room and flipped on all the lights. It was nighttime already so I decided to just get ready for bed. No one came back and began to get worried. I paced up and down my room a couple of times and decided to wait in Rosalie and Alice's room.

I barely got my butt onto a bed when the door was sloppily opened. Alice came in with her head bowed and a pout expression.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked as I stood back up to meet her at the door as she slowly closed it. She just shook her head and led the way back to the edge of the bed where she plopped her small body down.

I made it halfway down when the door slammed open.

Rosalie marched in, fuming as she screamed, "I don't know what's wrong with him!"

I was truly baffled with the negative energy that seemed to be going around like a plague. "What's wrong?" I repeated the same question I had asked Alice.

Rosalie slammed her back into the bed as she mumbled hopelessly, "I don't know." Her voice was filled with disappointment and defeat, a rare tone for her. "I don't know what's wrong with me; I never get this upset over a guy. It's like he's taking over my mind." She didn't need to specify to whom she was talking about, we already knew it was Emmett.

"I've tried everything to let him know I like him. I put myself out there you know?" She sat up as she slumped her shoulders and looked at us with red puffy eyes. "It's like sometimes I think he likes me back, I can see it in his eyes! But he won't do anything!" There were tears, threatening to spill at the edge of her eyes. Rosalie never showed her distress with tears, just anger; this was big.

I scooted my body closer to Rosalie's so that I was smack dab in the middle of the two, patting both of their backs for comfort.

"Well you're not alone," Alice finally spoke up, though her voice was just a low slurry mumble. "Jasper hasn't been exactly buddy buddy to me either. We talk fine and he's so fun to hang out with but whenever I make the slightest movement to touch him he acts like I'm a leper. Do I look like leper to you?" Alice asked desperately holding out her arm for inspecting.

"No! no," Rosalie and I both put in quickly. We sat in silence after that, everyone thinking of their own problems.

They both looked at me waiting for me to collapse and admit my defeat, ready to comfort me as well.

I thought of the time when I went into the studio alone and imagined Edward playing on his piano. I remembered walking up to it's pearly white keys and pressing a few. Then his cold smooth hands on mine and his breath in my ear. I grimaced at what happened afterwards my sudden jerk of fright and his quick almost unnatural steps back away. Was there something wrong with the guys, or us?

He never seemed to act that way around Tanya. Maybe because he did like her. I felt my own tears dampen my eyes then cheeks as they ran down in small streams. Was I a fool to cry over that? I looked up at my friends but only managed a slight nod.

**(EPOV)**

It was our last day of practice on the big stage, the next day would be spent resting, not that we needed it, but the girls probably would.

Last night Emmett and Jasper had both told me about their atrocious situations. It seemed that we all had a very sensitive nose when it came to the girls.

During practice I caught a glimpse of Alice's mind. _Bella never did say why she was crying._ I turned me head sharply towards her, Bella was crying? I had the urge to run out and find her to see the reason behind the tears.

What was wrong with me? Sure Bella was a nice _human_ girl, but why did she have such a hold on me?

The girls got to their spots, Rosalie and Bella on one side while Alice and Tanya stood at the other.

I couldn't help but noticing how both Tanya's and Bella's eyes kept fleeting back to me and sometimes to each other's during the practice. Their faces were neutral and though I couldn't pay much attention to Tanya's mind while singing (and not at all to Bella's) her thoughts weren't very hostile.

My glance went back to Bella. When I did, her eyes didn't fleet away like they usually, instead they stayed locked on mine as I finished the verse...

_Oh, how I adore you  
__Oh, how I thirst for you  
__Oh, how I need you_

**I have a new poll up (my first ever really) and it doesn't have anything to do with this story but if you've read Love in Ireland or Stand in the Rain, it's kind of important**

**Review Please! :)**


	8. Concert

(EPOV)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor any of the lyrics from the band Breaking Benjamin, Skillet, specifically the songs I've pasted onto my computer: Follow, The Last Night**

**I'm finally up with another chapter! I really enjoyed writing this one! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Or More! :)**

**(BPOV)**

It was the day of the concert and I could already hear the muffled voices of people as they flooded the arena to listen to the band that they most likely had never heard of before. I swung my body around and around in the swivel chair that was provided in the girls dressing room.

"Stop doing that!" Rosalie said as she got up from in front of the mirror, her hair and makeup all done. My dangerous heels clicked the floor to stop me from spinning. "Now come over here so I can do you hair."

I groaned but complied as I made my way over to the chair Rosalie had pointed too. Alice squealed as her heals clicked the floor and she made her way over to us, "I call dibs on make-up!" I groaned louder but plopped myself on the seat. Tanya chucked from her spot on the chair next to mine as she applied mascara.

"See what I've had to live with?" I complained causing Tanya to laugh harder.

"At least they're good right?" she laughed as she finished off her make-up and got up from her chair. "I'll see you guys out there, I'm going to see if there's anything they need help with." We waved and said goodbye then continued with our preparations.

We girls all had matching outfits, black skinny jeans with a black longneck with no sleeves. (picks on profile) Rosalie stretched out her neck and growled, "It itches!" I gave her a sympathetic look while I absently scratched at my neck.

"Girls, girls," Alice cut in while spreading out her hands, "mustn't stretch the fabric." She swatted at Rosalie's hand when she continued.

They put on a lot more make up than I would have liked, though they countered it would help my face pop while on stage. Every time I heard the word 'stage' or 'perform' my stomach would flood with butterflies; soon I'd be so full they'd be shooting out through my pores.

I felt a little light headed when I took a look around the stage from the back. I could see the floods of people as they made their way through the doors. I suppose it only looked so crowded since the place wasn't very good to begin with, but it was still a lot of people for a band who they'd never heard of. Alice took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I felt another body come up next to me as a cold hand grabbed my other hand. I looked up and smiled at Tanya.

"Guess this is it," she said. She didn't look nervous at all. She held her back straight and her chin high, like she was born for the stage. I shuddered; why did I keep thinking that word?

"Ready girls?" We turned around to find the three boys. I caught Edward's eyes and saw him looking with a concentrated face at my hand still in Tanya's. The lighting was dark behind the stage as people moved back and forth wheeling around equipment and shouting orders.

Rosalie said with confidence, "we were born ready."

Just as she finished her sentence the stage manager came up to us, "K guys your on in five." I felt my heart stop and my breath ketch. Oh god. Oh god. I couldn't do this. We began to form a circle around each other as we leaned over to huddle our heads together. Alice insisted we come up with a 'pre-performance' routine a few days back. It felt more like a football huddle to me as we put all our hands in.

"K guys," Emmett said with a silly grin, "let's show them how we rock!" He said a little too loudly. We laughed and began to clap each other on the backs. It was a pathetic little 'pre-performance' routine, but we were still working on it.

I caught Edward's eyes as he gave me a toothy crooked grin. I blushed and felt my heart start back up again.

He quickly walked over to me then leaned into my ear to whisper, "good luck you'll be great."

I looked up with a huge grin as I blushed and stuttered, "y-you too." He chuckled and walked over to the guys. Rosalie came back from where Emmett was with a dreamy look in her eyes. I raised my eyebrows but she wasn't even looking.

Rosalie and I linked arms as we made our way around the stage to enter on the left side while Alice and Tanya linked arms but stayed where they were on the right; the boys would enter from the middle through the black curtain and they refrained from linking arms, though Emmett did try to pull Edward over.

We made it safely over just as the lights began to dim and the crowd went suddenly silent. A few blue lights flickered on and just as quickly the crowd was screaming and hooting. There were two fog machines on either side of the stage covering the floor with a thin layer of puffy clouds.

We took the blue lights as our cue to enter stage. Edward had somehow been able to clear up most of the butterflies before I entered, but just as my foot touched the stage I felt them come back with a wave of dizziness.

I felt awkward as I took my place at the mic. Luckily it had already been adjusted to my height so I wouldn't have to struggle with it and risk tripping or something. I had to stop thinking about it. The crowd was dark in comparison of the stage so it was difficult to make out any real faces. I didn't know if that helped or not. I took a few breaths in through my nose and out through my mouth to try and help my fright.

There was another wave of cheers as a few more lights came on and pointed to each instrument where the boys had mysteriously popped up at. They wasted no time on starting as Jasper strung the electric guitar and Emmett followed suit.

Edward closed in on the mic and began to sing with his deep powerful voice.

_I'm losing sight_

_Don't count on me_

_I chase the sun_

_It chases me_

As the song continued to progress I found myself becoming less skittish while I swayed with the music and did like we were told. I even managed to smile a little, though it wasn't really a happy song.

_I'll follow you if you follow me_

_I don't know why you lie so clean_

_I'll break right through the irony_

The song ended and the crowd went wild, clapping and hollering.

"Thank you!" Edward called into the mic as he waved to the crowd. "Thanks you so much for coming! I'm Edward this is Jasper on electric guitar," Jasper waved and said a polite 'hello' into his mic, "This is Emmett on drums."

Emmett stood up and made a scene as he through his arms into the air and punched a "YEAH!" This got the crowd really going.

Jasper chuckled and leaned into the mic, "yes, he does do that a lot."

Edward continued to introduce us, "Tanya, Alice, Bella and Rosalie," we all waved to the crowd as they called out a few cat calls. "And we are the band, Forever Live!" With that Emmett punched the drums as they started another song. The crowd continued to scream until Edward began to sing.

The next song Jasper sang, which was a slower more gentle song to even out the blaring music from pounding drums and ringing guitars. We did a few more songs until we left the stage for another band to come up. Although we'd be back on for the finally with more.

The next band began their songs as we all met up in the back laughing and falling over each other in excitement. My breath was heavy from the singing and nerves from being on stage. We congratulated each other as we made our way to the back room for some water.

I sat next to Edward on the couch as we all laughed and told our own stories, laughing harder as we confessed to our mistakes, though none were too noticeable. I could feel the cool emanating from Edwards skin as I'd bump into him occasionally from fits of laughter. I was too distracted to really ponder the oddness of it and how it was exactly like Tanya's.

I gulped down water like there was no tomorrow then ran to the restroom just before we had to get back on so I wouldn't pee my pants on stage.

"Ready for our duet?" Edward asked from beside me as we made our way down the hallway and to the backstage area to prepare ourselves for the next half.

I bit my lip but nodded my head. The butterflies weren't so persistent but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. We entered much like we had last time, though the crowd seemed extra excited to see us this time.

Once the boys were all situated Edward began to speak again, "we have something a little special for you guys," he smiled as the crowd gave a boost to their screams, "Bella?" He held out his hand as I took the stiff cordless mic off its stand and wobbled my way to where Edward stood. I felt the blood draining from my body. I couldn't make myself turn around to face the crowd, who no doubt were watching my every move as I made my way up to the center stage.

Edward smiled at me and mouthed the words 'you'll do fine.' He squeezed my hand and brought me over to the piano. The two other guys who'd be taking over the electric guitar for Jasper and the bass for Edward were already on stage and in their positions. Jasper picked up the violin and placed it to his cheek in position while Edward had his hands ready on the keys. (This is Last Night by Skillet; it's a very good song! If you have it I encourage you to listen it!)

Edward started on the keys and I made my slow walk to locate myself a few feet away like practiced. Jasper entered with the violin and just as quickly Emmett punched the drums.

Edward leaned over so he could sing into the mic while he played the keys. His head angled toward me as his back made an arch for an over all very sexy picture.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

I placed the mic near my own lips and sang back,

_I just came to say goodbye_

_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_

Edward: _But I know it's a lie._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be._

He continued to sing to me as I sang back every once in a while. Throughout the song I'd been getting closer until I was at the edge of the piano and he sand the last verse.

_I won't let you say goodbye,_

_I'll be your reason why._

_The last night away from me,_

_Away from me. _

He sang the last voice in a lower voice as his eyes penetrated into mine. I stood frozen, staring back, not hearing the crowds screams. Slowly he stepped forward and took my hands then leaned down and gave me the lightest of kisses on the cheek. There was a stream of 'Oo's' coming from the crowd as I held my goofy and surprised grin.

I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks and thanked the heavens it was dark in the room. I stumbled back to my place at the mic stand and looked up at Rosalie's amused grin.

The songs continued through my daze. Luckily the crowd was loud enough to help me stay conscious and reminded of where I was.

When the show was over and our goodbyes had been made, our exit was much like the first time; laughing and falling over as we made our way to the back room. The back room was much lighter and cooler.

I tried to get my mind to focus and stop drifting to Edward's soft, smooth, lips AH! I saw Tanya from across the room staring at me. When she caught my eyes she smiled and joined the conversation.

Alice stood up from the couch, though it wasn't much of a difference with her height. "This calls for a celebration!"

"Hell Yeah!" Emmett crowed.

Rosalie laughed and said, "Where?"

"Clubbing!" she squealed as she made her way towards the door. "Be ready in ten minutes!" We all laughed as we began to follow suit to get to our own dressing rooms.

"Bella?" I heard Tanya call from her position on the couch.

"Yeah?" I turned around to find her motioning for me to sit down next to her. With her legs crossed and her back straight, she looked rather like the business type. "What's wrong?" I was a little wary to ask. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew what was coming, but I still sat down to listen politely.

"Why would you do that?" she whispered so low that I had to lean forward to hear her. Her eyes were glued to the ground so I had to stare at the side of her face.

"What are talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," she kept her voice low and creepy-calm as she lifted her eyes from the ground to meet mine. There was sharpness in them with a mixture of helplessness.

She was right; I knew what she was asking. But I didn't want to admit it. "I don't know—"

She stood up, suddenly very flustered, "you kissed Edward! You kissed Edward and you knew I liked him!" She took a deep breath to calm herself, but it was very futile.

I shook my head, a bit in disbelief, "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me! On the cheek! A very friendly—"

She cut me off again, "Why would he even like you anyways? You're not even a vampire!"

I opened my mouth to retort back but choked on my words as I took hers in. _Vampire?_ "What?"


	9. Vanguan?

Long time no see! And I apologize immensely. I've been pretty busy lately with school starting, Field Hockey practice and games and of course the lovely Essays and projects my teachers are bombarding us with the first few weeks of school. I've found myself with little to no free time and when I do find myself with the occasionally free time, I use it doing a non brain involved activity.

But I managed to just sit my bum down and write out this chapter. Sorry if it isn't my best, but it's something right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Enjoy!

-

Previous Chapter

_She stood up, suddenly very flustered, "you kissed him! You kissed Edward and you knew I liked him!" She took a deep breath to calm herself, but it was very futile._

_I shook my head, a bit in disbelief, "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me! On the cheek! A very friendly—"_

_She cut me off again, "Why would he even like you anyways? You're not even a vampire!"_

_I opened my mouth to retort back but choked on my words as I took hers in. Vampire? "What?"_

-

At that very moment there was a slight knock on the door as Alice entered with scrunched eyebrows and twisted lips. "Uh... sorry? I was just going to ask Bella about her outfit..." Her tiny body stayed at the doorway and her eyes kept darting between Tanya and me. It wasn't an Alice like thing to do, standing still and waiting for someone to speak. But remembering the latest topic of our conversation was reason enough.

Tanya's eyes stayed wide as she said, "vampire? Did I say vampire? I-I meant pretty—no! Er, Vanguan..." Vanguan? What the heck was Vanguan?

Alice took a bold step into the room as I asked. "Vanguan?"

"Yeah... it's... a—"

"—religion we both participate in." All three of us turned in surprise to the door as Edward walked in. He had a sharp look when he turned towards Tanya who, if possible, wore her eyes even wider. "In fact, we all do, Jasper, Emmett, Tanya and I." Emmett and Jasper came in after their little introductory. Their faces stayed confused and wary. I caught Edwards eyes and blushed a bit, hoping he hadn't overheard the part about him kissing me... on the cheek.

The four very pale and very beautiful _people_ turned towards Alice and me. It was an odd sight.

Rosalie's voice echoed down the hallway. "Hey Alice! Where are..." she trailed off as she came into view of our little... whatever was going on. She made a similar face to what Alice held when she first walked in, except she had more to survey. "What's going on guys?" She came to stand next to Alice and me.

Just as the four others said a quick and sharp 'nothing', Alice explained more in detail, "Well I was walking down the hallway to check on Bella when I heard Tanya say that Bella wasn't even a vampire. Don't ask me what was going on before that. Anyways, then Tanya goes off that she didn't mean to say vampire and in fact meant Vanguan, which I guess is some weird never heard of religion that the four of them share."

"Sounds more like a gang to me." Rosalie mumbled after she processed all the information.

Edward cut in, "it's a very discreet religion, not many have heard of it. It's also um... new." Though Edward stopped talking, his lips continued to move slightly, but no sound came out. Then I noticed all four of them were moving their lips with no sounds. Like they were communicating by some super advanced form of lips reading.

Rosalie must have noticed this to since she spat, "what the hell? Are you guys trying to freak us out or something?"

"Just tell them!" Emmett's voice came out a little louder than necessary.

"What?!" Tanya shrieked, "No! We can't _tell_ them!"

Edward cocked an eyebrow, "Why? You already have."

"By accident!"

"Hello?" Alice chimed, "Still in the room here? Still have no idea what you guys are talking about."

Jasper seemed the only one calm in the situation. He offered his two cents, "It's nothing, our... religion, is very important to us and... sacred." I felt more relaxed after that, less stressed. "We get very involved in all conversations about it." I knew that what he was saying was bullshit, but my random relaxed and carefree mood wouldn't let me care enough to react.

I nodded my head lazily as Rosalie said, "whatever. I think I'm just going to bed. See ya in the morning."

Alice's voice was giggly and loopy, "yeah, me too! See you guys in the morning." I didn't even bother to say goodnight and instead walked out of the room, so relaxed I was almost sloshing my knees on the floor. The thought kept playing over and over in my head, about their random religion and their similar appearances. Was their religion some type of origin of birth place?

The father we got from the mess of the dressing room, the less relaxed I was and the more fidgety I got. Why did we just leave like that? What was up with the random burst of relaxation?

I gave a small wave goodnight to Rosalie and Alice as we entered our rooms.

_Vanguan. Vanguan._

How come I'd never heard of it? Quickly, I went to the computer provided for us in our rooms and turned it on. I drummed my fingers on the desk impatiently as I waited for the screen to come on. I needed to get this done before Tanya came back. After a minute or two, the computer was loaded. I went to a random search engine and typed in Vanguan Religion. Two results came up, none of them relating to religion, what so ever.

'You're not even a vampire', was what Tanya originally had said. But she couldn't have really meant it. It had to have obviously been a slip up. But then why was she so flustered after she said it, like she just discovered a meteor the size of Saturn was going to hit earth.

I typed in _Vampires_ next. Instead of only two options, I got about two billion. I sighed heavily with frustration. Why couldn't computers just know what you wanted and get it for you?

I skipped over the obvious 'no' links like "What's your Vampire Name?" Though I was mildly curious to what mine would be. I clicked one of the more promising sights. The background was black with splattered blood around. The picture was of a person with black slicked back hair, pale white skin and heavy black make-up; very stereotyped.

I searched through a few more and came up with mostly the same things. Blood sucking, coffin sleeping, and black cloak wearing vampires.

I slammed my head against the desk in frustration. What was I honestly thinking? Vampires?

I turned off the computer then sluggishly got ready for bed, the tiredness of the day coming on me full force. I quickly drifted into dream world.

_It was a large meadow, tall swaying grass, pretty purple wildflowers, all safely surrounded by a wall of trees. The sun beat down in a comforting heat, warming up the soil. In the middle of the meadow was a girl, sitting cross legged and staring out into the trees. "Come out, why are you hesitating?" She asked._

_A boy was standing at the edge of the trees, still in the shadows of the forest. _

_"The sun feels warm," the girl offered as if that might persuade him._

_"But I'm not what you think I am," sad the boy cryptically. The girl cocked her head but continued to beckon him forward. Finally, the boy took a step forward and the girl gasped. Millions of tiny sparkling droplets covered his skin in a mesmerizing rainbow._

_The boy was suddenly in front of her and towering over her. "Are you scared?" The girl shook her head automatically. "You should be."_

_"Why?" The boy was back by the trees. With ease, he ripped off a large branch and flung it clear across the meadow. He was back by her side._

_"Now are you?" He sat crossed legged in front of her, staring intently into her eyes, his a dark topaz._

_"No." She grabbed his hands and gasped again from the coldness of his skin. "Your hands feel like ice!"_

_"That's because all vampires have ice cold hands."_

I woke with a start in my bed.

-

Hope that was good! Love to hear some encouragement or just see how you guys are doing! Thanks!


	10. Plan

**Yeah! I updated! Bet you guys thought I'd take forever again :) haha, I did too.**

**But I didn't!**

**Enjoy!**

**(BPOV)**

The morning sun was peeking in through my windows, gently touching half of my bed. I looked over to the other bed, but Tanya was not there, of course. If it wasn't for the fact that she never was in bed when I woke up and her covers seemingly never touched, I would have thought it were because of what happened yesterday. But since it was an often occurrence for me to wake up alone, I thought nothing of it.

I sighed heavily as I plopped back onto the bed, welcoming more sleep. We had nothing to do today, no concerts, no practice, nothing.

I tried to let my mind go blank, or at least to think of something other than _Edward_. He was becoming an obsession. There wasn't much else to think about anyways, except for the little incident yesterday, which made no sense.

There was that dream I'd had that night, though that made little sense either. Who had random dreams about vampires? Not even normal stereotypical vampires, but vampires that sparkled in the sunlight. Probably Tanya's little word problems yesterday triggered my mind to start thinking about vampires... but vampires that sparkled? I suppose the whole super speed and super strength part of the dream was acceptable. But didn't vampires have red eyes? Maybe that was just in a book I read. Not that it was real... Then there was the whole ice cold skin deal; I supposed it would make sense, since they're the dead... well, undead.

Edward's skin was cold, icy cold... But that could just be some weird skin problem. The topaz eyes in my dream were also the color of Edward's... but that didn't mean anything. I doubt Edward sparkled in the sun, of course I'd never seen him in the sun to test that out. In fact, now that I thought about it, I hadn't seen any of them in the sun.

My mind continued to compare and contrast my dream to reality. I kept coming back to the whole sun deal... why was it bothering me so much? I didn't really think that they could be vampires... right?

Maybe I should go and talk to Alice and Rosalie about it. Or not, they'd probably think I was crazy.

Well, even if Edward was a vampire, it's not like I'd ever know. Unless... Unless I somehow got him in the sun, or felt his skin again, or somehow got to see if he had crazy super speed. Wow. I think I was really going crazy. Maybe I should go to Alice and Rosalie, so they could help me get to a Shrink.

Maybe it wasn't crazy... Not if I didn't believe it fully... which I didn't. I was simply curious. Simply curious. Nothing harmful or strange about that; okay, so maybe it was a little strange.

That was it. I made up my mind. I was going to test out a few simple theories to see if Edward, just for fun, was a vampire, according to my dream.

Knowing I wouldn't get to bed after that, I got up and went to the breakfast the hotel supplied for us.

**(EPOV)**

None of us could do anything other than worry about the girls finding out we were vampires that night. Why did Tanya have to slip up? Actually, I knew why. It was slightly disturbing really. Not the part that she liked me, but the part where I never noticed this whole time until she suddenly went haywire on Bella for me kissing her cheek, her soft, warm cheek.

Our discussion for what to do was quick. We scolded Tanya for slipping up, but decided to continue our lame excuse about our crazy religion. None of us wanted to cancel the tour and get rid of the girls, except Tanya who offered us to stop for a hundred years or so and continue later. Our argument was that the music would change by then. Though, we were all secretly thinking that in a few hundred years, the girls wouldn't be alive.

After we had our minds set, we went out hunting. I came back early, after lucking out on a herd. The morning sun was just about to break so I quickly hid inside. Not wanting to go back in the room, I went to the continental breakfast provided for the guests.

In a corner tucked in by the shade was Bella. She was in a pair of jeans and a plain blue shirt. Her hair looked like she only took a brush through it twice before letting it travel wherever the brown strands wanted.

I hesitated about going over there, but the pull to hear her voice again won over my hesitation in the end.

I quickly and quietly came around to the other side of the table and smiled when she still hadn't noticed me. "Hello," I said and grinned as she jumped slightly and looked up at me with big eyes and a full mouth.

It took a little while for her to chew and swallow the food in her mouth, but when she did she greeted me back. "Hi." The stains of red were still on her warm cheeks, the cheeks that I had touched with my lips.

"How are you?" I asked lamely. What a conversation starter I was...

Bella quickly wiped her mouth off with a napkin before replying. "Um... good and you?"

"I'm doing well." I stopped myself from saying 'and you?' again. She leaned back in her chair, away from her food. I hoped I hadn't stopped her from eating. "Don't let me stop you from your food."

Her warm brown eyes widened a little as she shook her head. "Oh no, I was done anyways." Before I could start my protesting for her to eat some more, she asked, "What about you? Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I don't eat breakfast." It wasn't completely a lie.

Her smooth forehead crinkled. "You should, it's the most important meal of the day."

I found this statement very amusing. I grinned on reflex and of course, it went crooked since it never seemed to be able to go straight; I'd tried before. Her eyes widened as she stared at my lips.

It was silent for a little as she glanced away from me to stare at the table then to me, and then back to the table. It was extremely annoying how I couldn't read her thoughts. What was she thinking? Was she trying to remember more of the lyrics? Was she planning her next outfit out? Was she thinking about the kiss I'd given her the other night?

Finally, she spoke. "What are you doing today?"

I thought about it and shrugged. "Nothing."

She gulped and her heartbeat picked up. "W-would you like to go... shopping with me?" Her eyes stayed focused on the corner of the table.

My first answer would have been a 'Yes! I'd love to spend more time with you!' But then I had to think about maybe spending more time would make things more complicated. And there was the problem of the sun.

She looked up at me, an odd, unrecognizable emotion in her eyes. "I only need to go to the store down the street, you know, the street with all the shade canopies on it..." Her voice trailed off. Shade canopies? Why would she say that? Convenient for me I suppose.

I nodded my head, dismissing the oddness of it. "Sure."

She smiled and got up to throw the rest of her food away. We walked in silence to the front of the lobby except for the occasional times when I'd open a door for her and she'd say a quiet 'Thank you'.

I tried to make conversation when we got outside, still in the shade. "What are you getting?"

Bella bit her lip and looked down. "I need new... socks...?" She said it as a question. I nodded my head and let her lead the way. She began to drift over to the side closer to the street and closer to the sun. It was proper for me to be on her right, to shield her from the street, but she was beginning to drift to a dangerous close proximity to the sunlight. I should have worn long sleeves and gloves.

Bella managed to walk into the only sunlit spot of the sidewalk. She kept glancing at me oddly; most likely for my distance I kept between me and the sunlight and consequently, her.

She suddenly took a sharp left and walked into the store. I followed suit, happy to get away from any close sun encounters.

A grin began to form on Bella's lips, though I had no idea why. When she caught me staring, the grin quickly vanished. "I also need new shoes."

Bella chose the first box of shoes she found when we entered the shoe isle, not one for looking I guessed. She plopped down onto her bottom and began the process of trying on new shoes. As I suspected, since the shoes were size 10, Bella did not fit her puny size 6 feet into the shoes. She didn't look disappointed in the least that the pair did not fit. Instead, she quickly put the shoes away then held up her hand to me.

I was a little startled at first by the bold, for her, gesture, but quickly complied with letting her take my hand to help her up. Apparently, my hand wasn't enough support, seeing as when she was midway into standing up; she reached further up my arm for more leverage.

Her eyes turned thoughtful and distant as she gave a quick smile and 'thank you' to me for my deed. She repeated the same process of getting a random shoe box, trying it on then asking for my help, all with thoughtful and questioning eyes. I noticed that instead of using my right arm, like she used last time, she took my left, first grabbing my hand, then my arm.

It was slightly amusing the way Bella went about doing things.

**(BPOV)**

Did he think I was weird, when I hogged his arm space just to stand up? Probably. Even I felt weird. But it had to be done, at least if I wanted to test this ridiculous theory out, so far so good.

He had icy cold skin, not just on his hands. And I still hadn't seen him in the sunlight. I'd tried to walk as close as I could to the sun, but he kept his distance. Maybe he wasn't thinking and just walking straight, straight in the shade.

I still hadn't tested out his 'super' strength and speed, but I had an idea on how to. I placed the shoebox back into the proper slot like the good citizen, or should I say tourist, I was.

"I don't think I'll get any shoes," I said up to Edward who had a hint of puzzlement in his handsome face. I looked around the store for something heavy and high up... perfect. '

I pretended like I was looking at something interesting. Right before I walked away, I let my hand rest on the boxes of shoes so that they would tumble down towards the floor. Normally, I would have blushed tomato red and apologized profusely to no one in particular while I'd try to clean up the mess, but not that day; that day, I was on a mission.

Just like I had hoped, Edward quickly bent down to help me with the mess I'd made while I quickly walked away towards the back shelves against the wall to take action on my plan.

The shelves were getting closer and I'd yet to make a fool proof plan. My heart began to beat a little faster as I looked at the very top of the shelf to the very large, very expensive vase. This was stupid. What was I thinking? It's not like he'd really have super strength or super speed. I'd made it to the shelf right under the vase. What a stupid plan. I was about to turn around and walk back to Edward to help with the rest of the mess when a small child around five came running my way.

"Jenny!" the mother cried, but it was already too late. The child ran full impact into the shelf.

"Bella!" Edward yelled as I looked up to find the vase falling down right to where I was standing. I didn't even have time to flinch before Edward was standing in front of me with two arms outstretched over me. The sound of a wailing kid filled my ears and most likely those of a one mile radius.

When I could catch my breath, I slowly looked up to find, in Edwards hands, one large, very heavy vase. My knees felt weak but I refused to collapse.

There were many delayed gasps around the room as one of the employees started shouting, "Hey! Hey, you alright?!"

Edward quickly set down the vase and was in front of my face in seconds. He spoke softly, "Bella? Bella are you aright?" I was shocked by his close proximity to my face as his eyes scorched into mine. I was unable to respond. His face was just so close. His hand came up to touch my cheek as he stared deeper and deeper into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Miss? Miss are you hurt?!" the employee shouted again allowing me to shake out of my trance. I nodded my head and looked away from Edward so I could process what had just happened clearly.

Little kid, heavy impact, Edward over by the shoes, Edward right in front of me, Edward catching heavy vase...

"H-how did you...?" my voice trailed off, unable to get all the words out. Edward just stared at me, confliction in his eyes.

I watched as a few more employees ran over to check out the scene. "Is everyone alright?" One of the more loud employees asked. The mother with the crying child in her arms looked up and assured us all that the little child would be okay, except for maybe a little bump. I quickly gave my own reassuring nod that all was well.

Two of the stronger workers walked over to the vase to remove it and get it out of the way. One grabbed one side while the other grabbed the other. On a count of three they both pushed off the ground in order to lift the vase, but didn't get very far.

My eyes widened as I watched the scene. I gave a quick glance to Edward, whose face was in a grimace as he watched the sight from the corner of his eyes. He caught my eyes and walked over to bend down to my ear and whisper, "why don't we get out of here, you know, so you can get some fresh air." I nodded my head, not really thinking of what he asked but of what all this meant.

Cold skin, resistant to sun, pretty strong for such an average size and if I wasn't mistaken, pretty fast... But all that couldn't really mean _that_. I was probably just so preoccupied with the running child that I hadn't even noticed Edward already walking over. And the whole vase predicament... well... it was probably one of those crazy adrenaline rushes you hear about in the news. The cold skin, again, it was most likely a skin problem. Then there was the sun... maybe he just didn't like sunlight.

We walked out of the store but didn't head back to the hotel and instead continued to walk down the street. I walked at the edge of the sidewalk again while Edward dared to move a little closer.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Edward asked again, I hoped he wasn't going to make a habit over it. I just nodded and let the silence take over for a few strides.

"What's your favorite type of food?" I asked randomly, the silence being too awkward.

He thought about it for a second, his eyes looking up to the building, "Pizza," he said as we passed a pizza parlor. "Yours?"

"Spaghetti," I said, suddenly in the mood for some after he mentioned pizza.

"What's your favorite color?"

He looked down at me and grinned, "Am I under some inspection or something?"

"No I just—aw!" My foot skimmed off the curb as I began to fall into the street. Quickly, a cold hand grabbed my arm to pull me back in. I looked to where the hand grasped me and gasped when I had to close my eyes from the bright shine coming off it. When I was all straightened out, I wheeled toward Edward. "Was that—did your?" I couldn't say it right. This was so frustrating! Of course he wasn't a vampire! That was ridiculous! Then why did he have to be all crazy weird today? "How did you get there so fast?!" I stumbled and blurted out.

Edwards face turned panicked for a second but quickly smoothed over to a casual confusion. "Bella, I was right next to you."

"No, not right now, in the store! When I was by the shelf, you were way over by the shoe section and you just... appeared out of thin air!"

"You think I appeared out of this air?" He asked incredulously making me feel more stupid then ever.

"Well no, but... what about the vase? Those two guys couldn't even carry it but you caught it as it was falling!"

"Adrenaline rush," he offered. I huffed, frustrated. This made no sense, and yet it made perfect sense. How did I get him to fess up? "Bella, what are trying to say here?" That was easier than I expected.

I opened my mouth to state my presumption then snapped it shut after realizing how insane that would sound. I think I would need to sleep on this. I hung my head and sighed heavily. "Never mind." We continued to walk and head towards the park.

**To be continued... Next chapter...**_Reviews_ are nice :)


	11. Answers

**As some of you may have noticed I've changed my pen name from Kkenzzie to **MkGrays** reason being, I just wanted some change :) **

"_How did you get there so fast?!" I stumbled and blurted out._

_Edwards face turned panicked for a second but quickly smoothed over to a casual confusion. "Bella, I was right next to you."_

_"No, not right now, in the store! When I was by the shelf, you were way over by the shoe section and you just... appeared out of thin air!" _

_"You think I appeared out of thin air?" He asked incredulously making me feel more stupid then ever._

_"Well no, but... what about the vase? Those two guys couldn't even carry it but you caught it as it was falling!"_

_"Adrenaline rush," he offered. I huffed, frustrated. This made no sense, and yet it made perfect sense. How did I get him to fess up? "Bella, what are trying to say here?" That was easier than I expected. _

_I opened my mouth to state my presumption then snapped it shut after realizing how insane that would sound. I think I would need to sleep on this. I hung my head and sighed heavily. "Never mind." We continued to walk and head towards the park._

**(BPOV)**

The park was close, but we walked in silence.

I was practically vibrating with the fanatical thoughts of Edward and his strange moves and the things he'd done. Organizing my thoughts weren't working either.

**My list of things which were abnormal which Edward had done:**

Very fast... _pretty sure_

Very strong... _concrete_

Avoids light... _at least it would seem that way_

Sparkled? ... _Trick of the eye?_

It would match my dream so perfectly but then again it was just a dream. But couldn't dreams be real? Like a premonition?

I was so immersed with my own thoughts that I'd only caught the last breath of Edward's question. "Sorry, what?"

He chuckled and put his hands in his pockets with straight arms so that his shoulders lifted slightly. "I said, you're very quiet." There was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

I blushed and bit my lip. What was I to say to that? 'Sorry, I was busy thinking about all the possible reasons you might be a vampire?' I gave a nervous laugh in reply. My shoes made squishy noises from the wet grass of the park. It wasn't any grand park, but it had its normal trees, grass and playground set.

We made a line for the playground as I eyed the swings; would it be weird if I got on one? Luckily, there were only two little girls at the playground, occupying the slide. As we got closer I made up my mind to just hop on; I hadn't been on a swing in forever. I held back my grin when I found I could hop on the swing easily, something I couldn't do back in elementary school.

Edward took a seat on the swing next to mine while I readjusted my butt so that I wouldn't fall off; that would be embarrassing. It was quiet again, not one of those comfortable silences where you can just sit back and enjoy the scenery. This one was the awkward stuffy kind where you feel slightly claustrophobic. No good topics of conversation came to mind.

I let out a loud huff then turned to Edward. He was staring at the tops of the trees. "Edward?" I asked, getting Edwards eyes back to reality, "if I asked you a question would you tell me the truth?"

His eyebrows knitted in a suspicious manner. He was hesitant to respond, "That depends."

My stomach knotted as I tried to find the right words to continue. "I've been thinking about everything that's happened today with you and well..." I didn't know how to continue and by the look on Edwards face, he didn't want me to but I had to. Well, I didn't have to, but if I ever wanted to get a restful sleep I'd have to surrender to my demanding curiosity, and my curiosity demanded for some answers.

"Last night I had a dream; this girl was in a meadow while a boy was in the shadows at the edge of the meadow in the forest. When the boy stepped into the sunlight," I stopped not really wanting to confess that I'd had a dream about a boy sparkling, "he... glowed, like a million crystals were incrusted into his skin." Edward remained completely still, but his eyes gave him away, wide frightful pits. "The boy was so strong he was able to rip huge branches off trees and run to the other side of the meadow in less than a second. His hands were ice cold and..." I got off the swing then started moving towards Edward. Edward refused to look up from the ground to meet my gaze. I was right in front of Edward now, "...he was a... a vampire." I squeezed my eyes shut afraid to look into Edwards face for his reaction of me accusing him of being a vampire. Also the mortification that I'd actually accused someone of being a _vampire_.

When I finally got the courage to look into Edward's eyes, though his were staring at the ground, he whispered softly, "it was just a dream." There was no force in his voice no denying, just empty words.

My hands shook but I forced them to reach out and grab his icy ones in his lap. This shocked him, his eyes snapped up to meet mine. "Aren't you afraid?"

His words surprised me for two reasons.

One: He'd just admitted that he _was_ a vampire

Two: He thought I'd be afraid

Actually, now that I thought about it, it was kind of reasonable for him to think I'd be afraid, vampires were supposedly supposed to suck blood, _human_ blood.

But I wasn't, so I shook my head.

"How can you not be afraid?"

My hands still held his. "I just can't picture you ever hurting anyone."

"We try not to."

My hands were becoming clammy, but I didn't want to let go of his hands in case he got the idea that I was scared.

"Emmett and Jasper are ones too?" I guessed that's what the "we" meant.

Edward was a little uncertain to whether or not he should speak, then sagged his shoulders in defeat and said, "Tanya as well."

My eyes widened and my heart started beating faster. As if Edward heard, he looked up with worry.

That made sense I guess, Tanya being a vampire. I'd never seen her outside with the sun either. And the whole accusation she said about me saying "she's not one of us" suddenly made a whole lot of sense rather than that religion excuse, at least, I think it was just an excuse.

I wasn't about to stop my question's there, not when I was finally getting some answers. "How often do you feed?"

Edward was just as reluctant, if not more, to answer that question as the others. "We only feed on animals."

I had no idea of what to say after that. It came as an immense relief that they only killed animals, still kind of creepy knowing that they only drank the blood. "Oh."

Edward stood up and let my hands drop limply to my side. "I guess we'll let you guys go then." I was about to say something but he cut me off, "don't worry, we'll pay for all the expenses and give you your pay, you'll never have to see us again—"

"—what if I don't want to go?"

Edward stopped then said slowly, "You guys can stay if you want to, we'll leave if that's what you want—"

"—no." Edward looked more confused than ever. "I mean, I don't want you or me to go." If my hands had been clammy before, they were practically drenched now. I tried to discreetly wipe them on my pants.

After a second Edward seemed to get what I was saying. "But I'm a vampire."

"So?" I tried for a smile. Edward said nothing, did nothing but stand there and stare down at me like I was crazy. I felt a little stupid. What if he didn't ever like me? How could he possible have liked me when I was a weak little human and he was a strong handsome vampire?

Taking all of the courage I could get, I reached for his hand again then said, "I'm not going anywhere if I can help it."

And he smiled.

**_The End_**

I know the ending wasn't very good but I was getting really slow with this story (could you tell?) it ended up going in a completely different way than I had planned (which wasn't planned very well) and I apologize for the disappointment (if you were disappointed)

_Good news_: I think I may do a sequel to **Stand in the Rain** just because it was really fun to write that story and so I think I'm going to try to do something else with it. But... I have no idea of what to do with it, seriously. Soooo if you have any idea's please please please tell me in a review or email me through that message thingy on my profile. And I swear if I use your idea I will give you credit and let you edit my chapter's (if you want to) along with my Beta (if she's still me Beta since I haven't spoken to her since dinosaurs roamed the earth) and (because I pretty much suck at the whole grammar thing and I may need you for moral support when I start flipping out about how horrible my chapter sucks and that I'm afraid someone may look up my address and come to my house and start shooting paintballs at me (that totally makes you want to help Beta for me doesn't it?)) :)

Right so that's that news.

Other excited news: I've started writing another story (I know, stupid Mackenzie should finish her stories before she starts a new one) but the special thing about this one is that I'm going to finish the story before I post it so that there will be hardly any wait because I'll have already finished it!


End file.
